Doctor Note
by Kid W25
Summary: COMPLETE. Another dead end on Kira and L is starting to get desperate. But what will happen when suddenly a 1950s style blue police box appears out of nowhere?
1. Another dead end

**Doctor Note**

_**L sat quietly on his couch in the base,**_ stirring his cup of tea with another lollipop. He sighed. Light's ears pricked. This is going great, Light thought to him self.

"Another dead end on the Kira case." L said seemingly to himself but he peeked at Light to see his reaction. Light had his back to L and it seemed that he was too busy searching through the clues. L smiled mischievously. "Maybe we should get the Doctor to look at this case." L continued.

Light's head rose. "What?" He turned around and placed his elbow on the back of his chair, "what are you talking about?"

L sipped from his cup of tea, he looked at Light. "what? You don't know about the Doctor, Light?"

Matsuda and Soichiro Yagami came into the room. Matsuda first joined, "what were you talking about?"

L looked at him. "Oh, I was asking Light if he knew who the Doctor was."

Light, Matsuda and Soichiro Yagami looked at L with narrowed eyes. "what the hell are you talking about, L?" Soichiro Yagami asked L-trying to sound as calm as he could. He failed miserably. But even then, L didn't seem to notice. "Oh you know, he's a character in that really popular British television show, Doctor Who."

The trio nearly collapsed like they do in all the gag mangas that they read on Shonen Jump. "We're Japanese L. We don't watch British television shows!"

L's face cleared. "Oh, so you are, sorry. I must have forgotten." L looked everyone and noticed that all their faces were twitching. "Don't worry about it anymore, go and do what you need to do. We need to find Kira, remember?"

They all went to their respective places and L snickered, that was really funny, he thought.

A few minutes passed and the thought was out of his mind when suddenly he heard a really weird groaning noise. "AACK! SOMETHING'S APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE!" Matsuda yelled. L sighed, Matsuda's such a baby sometimes. L hopped off his couch and walked to the hall of the hideout, scratching his head, I wonder what's happening? He thought.

He walked into the hall and froze. Impossible, L thought, but then again, I thought the Gods of Death were impossible too.

Light came and stood next to L, frozen as well. A few other police members had their guns out as well as Matsuda and Soichiro Yagami. They all couldn't believe what they saw.

"What the hell?" Light said.

"Impossible." L commented afterwards.

What they all were seeing, was a 1950s style Blue Police Box. Right in the middle of the hall.

* * *

**This was originally going to be a ONE-SHOT. But I thought, it would be fun to make it a mini-series. Don't know how long it's going to be yet, but we'll see when that comes around. I mean, there's still the possibility of it only being a 2 chapter.**


	2. The blue box

**2. The Blue Box**

Everyone in the hall stayed silent until Matsuda turned around and asked L. "What should we do? Should we check out this blue box?" L seemed to catch on. "Oh no," he chuckled, "you can't even read English?"

Light looked at him, a bit annoyed. " I can. But it doesn't make sense." His father looked at him, "what is it Light?"

"Well, it says: 'Police Box' and in between it says 'Public Call'." Light said, looking more confused than L has ever seen him before.

"That's crazy." Matsuda says.

"Unbelievable" Light's father said as he looked at the blue box.

"Impossible." Light commented.

"Awesome!" L said. And everyone looked at him. "Whaaat? That is the Doctor's space ship. It's called the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space. _It's a time machine!_"

The atmosphere in the hall suddenly spelt the word 'death' and this time L noticed it and shuddered. "Okay, let's just wait if a man comes out."

"A man? You can't be serious," Light paused, "you really believe that this…Doctor will come out of a Police Box. You do know that's not possible."

"Well, I didn't think it was possible for Death Gods to exist until I saw Ryuk's ugly face." L retorted.

The floating phantom looked at him, "Ouch, that hurt."

"Sorry Ryuk." L quickly answered.

"That's alright." Ryuk commented.

Suddenly the door to the police box opened with a slight creak. Everyone froze. A head poked out of the box. The person had brown hair and was wearing black-rimmed glasses. He wore a blue coat over formal clothes. "_what_?"

"Yep, that's him" L said, ecstatically.

**The second chapter's finally up. There'll be more jokes in later chapters, so sorry if you don't believe this is funny enough to be a comedy yet.**


	3. What?

**3. What?**

"That's…him?" Yagami said.

"Who's him?" The Doctor asked.

"You." L said, grinning.

"Oh, me. Yes, hello, nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said as he waved at the police officers. "Wait. No, it can't be. From your looks…What? That's impossible! I can't believe this." The Doctor went back into the TARDIS.

"Put your guns down, he's an ally." L said.

"But—" Matsuda started.

"If L says so, then it's fine." Yagami said, "you can put your guns down."

Slowly the police officers lowered their guns. Then they heard noises from inside the TARDIS. They heard the Doctor's voice. "Oh. Why are you doing this to me again?"

There was an awkward pause as the Doctor was silent. He walked out of the TARDIS. "This is impossible. I'm not even supposed to be here. All I wanted was a little holiday but _noo_ you bring me over to a completely different parallel universe(!)" the Doctor said looking at the TARDIS.

"So…" Yagami said.

The Doctor turned around. "Yes, hmm. This is worrying."

Light turned to L and whispered, "what should we do now?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that he is an ally. Maybe he can help us in finding Kira"

"Yeah." Light said quietly.

L looked at him but Light was not giving anything away.

L walked forward and stood in front of the Doctor. "Hello Doctor, I love your TV show."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, that's right, you're from a different parallel universe. In this universe, there's a TV show about you. I love it." L explained.

"Really? In my universe there was an anime TV series that's about you guys." The Doctor said, surprised.

"You know about us?" Matsuda asked.

"Oh yeah, I loved the TV show. Now let's see." The Doctor starts pointing to the various characters of Death Note. "You're L. You're Matsuda, Soichiro Yagami; Light's dad, Light and these guys are just some random police officers. I'm guessing I'm in Japan right now?"

"Yes." Light said.

"Yeah. What is the title of the TV show of me here?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor Who" L answered.

"Oh yeah, that's a good title. Smart. That's what everybody asks me when I tell them that I'm the Doctor." The Doctor commented to himself.

"Speaking of which, what are you?" Light said.

"the Doctor."

"Do you help patients?"

"Uh, no. I'm not _a _doctor. I'm _the _Doctor. I'm more like a scientist, an engineer or an adventurer. But I did achieve a doctorate. I chose my name to be the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Why? You don't need to know."

Light was now quite annoyed. He didn't like this Doctor. Ryuk looked at him and chuckled silently.

"So, what does the TV show about us called?" L asked, he seems to be so interested and that annoyed Light even more.

"Oh, yes. Death Note. A really good name might I say so."

"Yes. It's very good. Based on the Death Note itself. Is it realistic? Very serious?" L asked.

"Oh yes. It's very serious. And very suspenseful. It's a really good watch." The Doctor said. "May I see the Death Note?"

"Okay then." L said as he led the Doctor to the glass case that the Death Note was in.

Everybody else was dazed of how friendly the two strangers had been to each other but they soon snapped out of it and raced to follow the two.

The Doctor touched the Death Note and suddenly saw Ryuk floating around the Death Note. "Whoa! He _is _as ugly in real life as well as in the show."

Ryuk paused, starting to get annoyed at the repetitive pun. "Thanks for that."

**YAY! Finally the third chapter's up. I was sidetracked so this chapter took a long time to make. Hope you like it.**


	4. Plot Holes

**4. Plot Holes**

The Doctor sat in front of L in silent. Enjoying some sweets. L ate a piece of cheesecake. Light was fuming. "Why are you _still _here again?" He asked.

"Oh, the TARDIS is broken." The Doctor answered cheerfully.

"The…_TARDIS_…is broken." Light repeated.

"Yes. The TARDIS is broken. I can't do anything about it. It seems like I'm stuck here."

Light stood up and walked out of the room. Luckily Ryuk was already floating aimlessly around the room so he was able to walk into the same room that Light walked into.

"Ryuk, have you checked out his name yet?" Light whispered.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"The Doctor."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Light whispered angrily.

"Nope. He's telling the truth." Ryuk said as he picked up the apple that was in a basket on the table and started eating it.

"Will the Death Note be able to kill him?" Light asked, leaning on the table next to Ryuk, who was hanging upside-down, eating the apple.

"No. Only works to humans." Ryuk said as he finished.

"He's not _human?!?_" Light said, bewildered.

"Haven't you been listening to L Light? Heh. Light begins with L. That sentence sounds odd." Ryuk clears his throat, "Hmm, that's not right. Better go back to right way up, I think the apple's coming back up. Or down(!)" Ryuk said excitedly as he flipped and landed on the ground. "Get it? Going down…instead of going up since I was upside down?"

"Shut _up_" L said as he was thinking.

"Geez Light, are you going through a period or something?" Ryuk said, he was now annoyed. No one bosses Death Gods around.

"What I can't get is, why there's so many plot holes in this story right now. I mean, the Doctor's British right? So how come he can understand us and we can understand him?" Light pondered.

"Because the TARDIS does that. Goes inside your head and changes all languages and translates it all to English. You didn't even listen when L was explaining and spitting out facts about me weren't you?" the Doctor said as he walked in the room.

"What? How did you know? Have you been listening?" Light defended himself.

"I know everything about the story. But since I'm not too keen in changing someone else's universe, I won't do anything. I'll be like Ryuk." The Doctor explained.

"One thing that's bothering me is how come the TARDIS just sent me here and everything else is working in the TARDIS but it won't let me travel back. There's no back story at all." The Doctor pondered, "the writer of this obviously didn't plan anything before he started."

"Yeah, and we're barely in character." Light added.

"True, true."

"Doctor! Want to come and see the first episode of the new series of your show?" L called out from the other room.

"Yes. I want to see what I look like on TV." The Doctor answered and ran in to the room.

"Hey Ryuk," Light said.

"hmmm…" Ryuk answered.

"Are you that ugly because of all the apples you've eaten?"

"That's it. I'm writing your name on my Death Note." Ryuk said as he grabbed his Death Note."

"NO! I was only _kidding!!!_" Light screamed.

* * *

**So, I decided to break the fourth wall for no reason. Like? Hate? Am I talking to nobody? Probs. Oh, well. At least people are reading it still. **


	5. Watching TV Part 1

**5. Watching TV part 1**

Light managed to convince Ryuk not to write his name on his Death Note. To keep going with the illusion of the 13 day rule.

"Who wants to watch Doctor Who?" L called out.

"This will be exciting." The Doctor said, acting like a child, "I'm actually going to see myself on TV"

"Light? You gonna watch?" L asked.

Light mumbled something under his breath. "Fine." Light sat down and crossed his arms as L played the DVD on a big flat screen embedded into the wall.

"Hmph. Why not." Ryuk said and stood behind the couch and started watching.

* * *

**1 week later**

The Doctor sat back and stretched, "wow! That was quite exciting. But a bit inaccurate. I mean after Gallifrey and stuff and saving Wilfred, I still haven't regenerated." The Doctor said.

"Gee, your fans in this world would have really loved that." L said.

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, the 10th Doctor is generally the most favourite Doctor that ever played the Doctor." L explained.

L finally snapped out of his glare at the television. "I can't believe we just managed to watch all the episodes in one week. Including the specials. I love Doctor Who now."

"Hmm. Yeah, but we need to be more moderate with TV watching. We now must continue on the Kira case." L pondered and sneaked a peek at Light.

Light realised what he meant but managed to act his way out.

"Watari, can you give me the number of people that Kira has killed for the last week."

_CRAP! I've been to busy and hooked at Doctor Who that I haven't arranged anymore criminals to die,_ Light thought, _I'm in a bit of a pickle right now_.

"Hmm, it seems that the murder rates have decreased. Maybe Kira is having a little holiday. Oh wait, being the evil person that he is, if he took a holiday then he probably would have a whole nation killed just for fun." The Doctor joked and looked at Light then at L and winked.

L's eyes brightened, "Or he would just get someone else to do it while he goes off to do something. Maybe he was having a TV Marathon or something." L added.

Light knew he was in trouble. Both the Doctor and L were on to him. _What the hell? I thought the Doctor was on nobody's side_

"Well. I need to go to the toilet. Where is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Down the hall to the right. It's one of the special Japanese toilets." L answered.

"Oooh, I haven't tried one of the Japanese toilets before." The Doctor jumped out and skipped out of the room.

A few seconds of silence followed and then L, Light and Ryuk heard the Doctor's voice, "ooh, it's warm."

Light buried his face into his palm while L and Ryuk sniggered.

* * *

**YAY! 5 chapters! And it's going nowhere!!! That's the beauty of random comedy. I'm enjoying writing this so much.**


	6. Toilet Break

**6. Toilet Break**

The Doctor, even though he was busting to go to the toilet, was exploring the Japanese toilet. He closed the door and heard a soft hum as some of the workings of the toilet was woken up by the presence of somebody inside the toilet.

He walked to it cautiously and noticed the seat was covered with fur. His mind went to a disgusting thought. _What if someone actually missed the toilet, wouldn't the fur stink?_ But he shook it off. He reached out slowly and touched the seat. It was warm.

"Ooh, it's warm." He called out. _Whoops! Too loud_, he thought.

He noticed that there was a pad filled with buttons next to the bowl. He pressed one and suddenly the toilet room was filled with the sounds of a popular Japanese song. "Wow!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No wonder Hamish and Andy from Australia made the sketch claiming that Japan was from the future, this is _awesome_!"

As he did his business, the Doctor played with the buttons. Out of all the extras, the Doctor found that the toilet had its own mini TV, radio stations and a DVD player.

"Japanese people have too much free time to think up all this for a toilet." The Doctor commented subconsciously, "whoa! Was that a little racist comment? That's so out of character for me."

He then sat up after he finished and flushed. But before he left, he wanted to explore how the toilet worked so he took out his sonic screwdriver and started exploring. Suddenly the pad with all the buttons sparked and malfunctioned and the things that were extras started wrecking havoc. The Doctor managed to escape the toilet as it started spitting toilet water out.

He walked into the room where Light and L was and said. "Um, I think someone needs to look at the toilet. I think I broke it."

* * *

**I just thought that this would be fun to do and it gave a little break in the story. Not that it's in any important arc or anything. When I can't think of anymore jokes, then I'll sort of change it to become more like a story and not a comedy-sort of like Katekyo Hitman Reborn! but I doubt that I'll be able to do the massive arcs that Reborn!'s doing.**


	7. Watching TV Part 2

**7. Watching TV Part 2**

The toilet business was cleaned up but everyone, including L was not happy with The Doctor. So, to cheer them up, The Doctor decided to give them a treat, "Sooo, any body up for some Death Note watching?"

L lightened up, "yes!"

"Alright, you've just gotta give me 3 computers with the latest programs, two master cables and a banana." The Doctor said as he was walking up to the TARDIS.

"Why?" L asked.

"A _banana_?" Light said, emphasising the fruit.

The Doctor's head peeped around the corner, "I need them to convert the videos that are in the TARDIS to a form that a DVD would be able to play." He looked at Light, "And yes, a banana, because I might get hungry."

"Not even RedRay can play these videos?" L asked.

"Ohoho, who ever wrote this is pretty clever with the play of words. You guys here have RedRay while in the universe where I came from it's called BluRay"

Light looked at Ryuk, "did he just broke the fourth wall?"

"uh-huh" Ryuk agreed.

"This story's getting weirder and weirder" Light said.

* * *

**Sorry guys for making this chapter very short, but random comedy is allowed to be short and sorry for the delay. I just didn't know what to do next.**


	8. Watching TV Part 3

**8. Watching TV Part 3**

"Hmm, I think, this goes here then that goes there…" The Doctor mumbled as L, Light and Ryuk watched in silence.

"How long is this going to take Doctor?" Light asked, looking at his watch, _I need to go kill off some criminals_. Light thought.

"Not long, not long. It's really hard though. Because it seems that RedRay is programmed different than BluRay in my universe, so I'm learning among the way." The Doctor said while he was circling around the console in the middle of the room.

"Is he multi-tasking?" Ryuk asked as he floated closer. "Because I thought only human females have that ability."

"Oi! 1. I'm not a female and I'm pretty sure that we're all mature enough so that I don't need to 'show proof' right? And 2. I'm not human. So let's just leave it at that" The Doctor shot a look at Ryuk.

"What? What's 'showing proof'?" Ryuk said looking back and forth at the Doctor then at L and Light.

L made an un-zipping sort of movement and waved his hips around.

"Ohohoho, I get it now, that's a new one for me. Wait, better right this one down." Ryuk said as he grabbed a notebook that looks a lot like the Death Note.

"L, how come you did that?" Light said, shooting him with a cold look.

"I don't know…it's as if there's a greater being that's controlling my every movement." L said.

The Janitor came around the corner, "yeah, it's a sixteen year old Australian that's writing this poor excuse of a comedy." Then the Janitor disappeared.

L went and looked around at the corner that the Janitor appeared at but the Janitor was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm, that was quite odd to say the least."

"Yes, isn't he the Janitor from Scrubs? That TV show?" Light asked.

"Who knows?" L said, throwing away the theory. Light looked quite shocked and hurt.

"Waaaiittt…. Waaaiiitttt…" The Doctor said as he took a step back and checked his work before advancing to the button that seemed to have 'play' written on it. He clicked it, and there was a moment of humming before there was a mini-explosion.

The occupants that was standing in the console room coughed and waved away the smoke and when they were able to see each other, they noticed that they were covered in black soot and their hair was blown back.

"Hmm, it seems this'll take a little longer." The Doctor said.

"I thought, this kind of thing only happened at cartoons!" L said as he laughed and pointed at the Doctor's soot-covered face and blown back hair.

The Doctor and Ryuk joined him then when they saw Light's face they collapsed with laughter.

He looked the most ridiculous of all of them.

* * *

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! And there's the Janitor from Scrubs. Dunno if I'm allowed that but, meh…enjoy!**


	9. Why the Janitor was there

**9. Why the Janitor was there**

The Janitor was minding his own business. He was working. The penny around his neck was swinging. He's still trying to get JD to admit for dropping the penny when he told him not to. He pushed his cleaning cart around the corner and saw JD talking to Turk. He slid his cart to a stop beside him and grabbed the penny dangling around his neck out.

He started walking up to JD, who was still talking to Turk. When he reached them he opened his mouth and then suddenly he disappeared.

He reappeared in the cleaner's room when a Japanese cleaner was just about to walk out of it, jumped when the Janitor snapped, "Admit it!"

For a moment, the Janitor was disoriented and when he realised where he was, he said, "oh, great Jack! You can't think of anything else funny so you decided to bring _me _into this piece of writing that you have the nerve to call a _story_. Great! I'm in Japan, in a whole other universe. How do you suppose I'll understand what these Japanese people are talking about?"

The Japanese janitor stuttered, "I-I can u-u-under-understand you"

The Janitor looked at him. "Oh, this can work." He walked up to the Japanese janitor and said, "give me that!" before snatching the cleaning cart from the bewildered Japanese janitor.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the Janitor, "oh, I've got it now."

"Get what?" the Janitor asked, "finally why you are in this sad example of a story? How to get me out of here? Why I'm here in the first place?"

"When I somehow came to this parallel universe, it must have cracked the whole barrier that separates different parallel universes. So you were just unlucky enough to be in the same spot that a crack appeared in." The Doctor explained. L, Light and Ryuk were listening in.

"So you're telling me he's from another different universe than both of us?" Light asked.

"Didn't you listen to me? You guys are not real! Jackasniceguy just thought it would be fun to make a "_comedy_" with the two different storylines together! And because he was running out of jokes, he decided to bring me in!" The Janitor complained.

"This is getting ridiculously funny." Ryuk said.

"How so?" L looked up at him.

"Well, we were still looking for Kira before the Doctor came, and since then, we've spent about two weeks watching each other's tv shows and now a different person from a whole different universe has come as well" Ryuk explained.

"Are you guys deaf or-"

Oh, yes. Let's go while the Doctor is talking to this Janitor and see what we can do about catching Kira." L said.

"What?" The Janitor asked. "Look at it this way. I _know_ who Kira is, do you want me to tell you?"

The Doctor froze. "No, I don't think that's the brightest idea."

"Why not?" the Janitor asked.

"Because it will muck up this timeline's flow." The Doctor explained, getting agitated.

"Yeah, and you haven't done enough already?" the Janitor said, also getting agitated.

"Hmm, guys, last night was the screening of the first episode of Doctor Who with the 11th Doctor. Wanna watch?" L said.

"Ok!" The Doctor said as he stood up quickly.

"Wh-wh-what?" The Janitor asked. "Do I need to watch too?"

"If you want." L said. They all walked out of the room, leaving the Janitor by himself. He sighed, "this is just getting stupidly outrageous."

He looked straight out of the screen, "and you...there are tonnes other-better stories-no, comedies-than this one on FanFiction. _Why_ are you reading this one?"

He then walked out of the room, leaving the cleaning cart behind, to watch Doctor Who with the others.

* * *

**Hmm, I liked this one. More dialogue than usual too. Hope you like this one. Also, review! I like reviews.**


	10. Watching TV Part 4

**10. Watching TV Part 4**

"Wow, he is…" the Doctor said slowly after watching "The 11th Hour". He struggled to find a word for his thoughts.

There was a silence.

"I thought he was quite good." Light said.

Everyone gasped and turned to stare at Light.

Light looked at them, "what? Can't I enjoy a show?"

"It's just…" the Doctor started.

"…for all this time…" Ryuk continued.

"You were a party pooper for this whole story." The Janitor finished bluntly.

"Yeah, but I've got to admit. This Doctor, has got the funniest first line of the episodes. Going off about apples and all." Light reasoned.

"What's wrong with apples?" Ryuk snapped, taking a huge bite of one.

"Nothing, and then it finds out that he likes fish-custard. That whole scene was awesome. How he threw the piece of bread and yelled 'and stay out!' and there was a smash and a cat meo-…" Light trailed off, looking at their open mouths strangely.

"Well," the Janitor said, the first to stand up, "I don't enjoy it, but it's my job. And there's nothing to do in this stupid setting other than cleaning so I'll go cleaning." He stomped off.

Everyone just watched him go off. Ryuk took another big bite out of the apple.

"Well…uh, I better go too. I need to take a toilet break." Light said.

"I'm gonna go explore this place…again. The Janitor's right, this setting is so boring." Ryuk said straight afterwards.

The Janitor appeared again with a cleaning cart as Light walked past him, "I know it hasn't been much for the past week or so but please don't kill so many people while you're at it." He said loudly to Light.

Everyone froze. The Doctor glared at the Janitor.

"What did you say?" L asked, interested.

"Well, since everyone is listening now, why don't I just say it." The Janitor said slowly, "he is Kira."

There was a long silence.

Light was panicking. _Damn this stupid Janitor, he'll be the first name I write._ But the person who broke the silence surprised Light.

It was L. He was laughing. "Light is Kira?" he asked, wiping a tear off his face. "Are you serious?"

"Heck yes. I'm no idiot." The Janitor said, getting annoyed.

"But it's impossible for him to be Kira." L said.

"Are you trying to start me Jap freak?" The Janitor threatened.

The Doctor jumped up and placed his arms over the Janitor's shoulders and forced him to walk with the Time Lord. "Look, I told you. You must not do anything to the timeline. There'll come a time when he'll find out the hard way."

"This is taking too long though, Kira is right under his nose." The Janitor whispered back to him angrily.

"I know, but he hasn't got any proof that Light's Kira yet so let them be. I don't know how to bring you back to your dimension…yet, but I will okay? Just play along." The Doctor said.

The Janitor was quiet for a bit. "Fine, I will."

"Good, now you go do whatever, I'll see if there's any alien troubles in this dimension because this secret base is so boring." The Doctor said.

Light was gone, so was Ryuk by the time the Janitor started cleaning all around the place. The Doctor looked into the room where L was, still sitting on the couch. "Just going for a walk." The Doctor said, "won't be long."

"Okay." L said. It looked like he was thinking.

The Doctor eyed him a bit, trying to find out what he was thinking but walked off.

When the Doctor disappeared, L looked at the doorway. _So Light is definitely Kira, huh?_

* * *

**Ooooh, has the story finally got a serious touch in it now? Decided to do the 10****th**** chapter finally after receiving my 10****th**** review for this. Please, spread the word so I can get more reviews. The more reviews I get, the sooner the chapters come up.**

**Kid.**


	11. The Doctor's Walk Part 1

**11. The Doctor's Walk Part 1**

The Doctor exited the building quietly. "Bah, it seems this whole world is boring."

He turned left and started walking down the street. As he walked down, he was knocked about by the masses of people in Japan. Suddenly he paused and he turned around. He felt his pockets. "Oh no, you don't!"

He ran after a teen in a beanie, the teen turned around and when he saw that the Doctor was chasing after him, he broke into a run. Too bad for him, the Doctor's extra stamina gave him an advantage.

The teen finally stopped, huffing in front of a strange Japanese shop. The Doctor grabbed his collar and slammed him onto the wall. "Give me back my booklet."

The teen looked surprise that he could understand the foreigner. He was also surprised that the foreigner knew that he took something from him. "Here you go," the teen said to the Doctor.

The Doctor took his Psychic Paper booklet from him. "Why did you do it? Is it because I wasn't from around here?"

The teen shook his head, "no, it's not because of that. But it helped though."

"Then why?" the Doctor said menacingly, the cold in his voice was nearly literally dripping off his tongue.

"I was told to, okay?" the teen said.

The Doctor froze, "you were told to? What? By who?"

"I don't know. Please, I was only told to bring you to this shop." The teen said, pointing to the strange Japanese shop.

"Why?" the Doctor asked again.

"I don't know. I told you that already, please let me go now." The teen pleaded.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Hiro. Why do you ask?" the teen answered.

The Doctor loosened his grip on the collar and shifted his weight of the Japanese teen but he still held on to it and as he pulled the teen into the shop with him, he said, "because Hiro, you're coming with me."

* * *

The Doctor and Hiro went into the shop quite loudly, but luckily, there was no one inside.

"Let go of me!" Hiro yelled.

"Okay, but still, I need you to tell me whether the person that's going to talk to me is the same person that told you to get my attention."

"But I didn't see the face." Hiro complained.

"Well, guess what then, you're gonna be on a little adventure with me." The Doctor said and smiled, "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Hiro asked. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor, enough talking now, let's investigate."

Hiro followed the strange man, _what is wrong with him?_

"Now, why this shop?" the Doctor said.

"Welcome Doctor," a voice came out of somewhere the Doctor couldn't see. "I see my messenger did his job of getting your attention."

The Doctor thought, trying to see where he heard the voice before. He gave up. "Who are you? You know, this sort of thing is getting cliché. All the mysterious-voice-out-of-nowhere-with-me-not-knowing-who-it-is sort of thing, you know."

There was a silence.

"Shut up!" the voice said.

Doom Doom DOOOOOM! Is this too much adventure? Do you want more adventure? Do you want more random jokes. Now that the story's split up to different points, they are: L's point of view, the Doctor's POV, the Janitor's POV and Ryuk's POV. Which one should I go to next?

* * *

**And I saw this kind of thing being done in a Doctor Who fanfic I'm reading called "The 'L' Word". A 11****th**** Doctor/Amy romance/adventure fanfic. A fantastic read. Anyways, the author has this system of saying "At least 5 reviews for ensured next day update".**

**Will that work? So I'm gonna start exams tomorrow, but if I do get at least 5 reviews, I'll make sure I update tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all the follows and alerts and reviews, hopefully you're still enjoying reading this random-jokes comedy.**


	12. Exploring

**Surprise! I know I said 5 reviews, but I'm in a funny mood and there's four, so for now that's close enough. So here's a next day update! Ryuk's POV as Associate Proffeser Evil suggested.**

* * *

**12. Exploring Part 1**

Ryuk floated through the walls. He knew he needed to be near the toilets, but he understood that he couldn't make it obvious that he was following Light. Luckily, near the toilets were a few desks. And Matsuda was sitting in one.

He floated silently behind Matsuda-which wasn't very hard to do, for a Death God.

He noticed something familiar was on Matsuda's screen. He looked closer and snickered silently. Through the earphones that Matsuda had on, Ryuk could hear faint gasping and moaning.

"Are you sure watching porn at work is very safe?" Ryuk growled in a low voice-trying to sound serious.

Matsuda jumped up a few centimetres and scrambled to turn the video off. "What the _hell_ are you doing Ryuk, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Wow, that'll be an achievement for me. Actually killing someone without writing in the Death Note." Ryuk joked.

"And, no…that was _certainly_ not porn" Matsuda mumbled, eyes flicking everywhere.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ryuk said.

"Shut up." Matsuda retorted.

Ryuk leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. He was floating in a reclining position. "You know, for a human, you did well to do nothing while watching that."

"Shut up."

"I've seen a couple of people and," he whistled, "the noise they make-"

"Shut up…"

"-the _mess_ they make-"

"Shut. Up."

"-thrashing about while _watching_-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Matsuda.

Ryuk was laughing silently.

"Is everything alright?" L called out.

"Y-yes, sir." Matsuda stammered.

"Okay then," L mumbled.

Matsuda glared at Ryuk. Ryuk was still laughing silently.

"I hate you." Said Matsuda in a cold, low voice.

* * *

**Okay, funny? Which POV is next? Your choice again. Aaaaaannnd let's try the 5 reviews for ensured next day update. Of course there's a chance that I'll update tomorrow anyways, but reviews don't hurt nobody ^ ~ ^**


	13. L's Thoughts

**13. L's Thoughts**

L sat on the couch and just stared forward at nothing.

_It must be Light. Kira must be Light._ He thought, _both the Doctor and the Janitor have slipped and said that Light was Kira._ He thought back to when the Janitor basically yelled it out, _well, he didn't really slip and let it out. He looked like he wanted something to be over._

He placed his hand on his chin and bit on his thumb nail, _but what? Is there something greater than Kira at play here?_

The Janitor walked through in front of the detective and stopped, looking at something above L's head.

"Yes, you idiot. Something greater is at play here, that's what I've been trying to say!" He exclaimed.

L snapped out of his trance, "pardon?"

The Janitor groaned. "Forget it," he continued cursing as he pushed the cleaning cart out of the room. L just watched him.

L looked up above his head at the direction that the Janitor was looking at, nothing there. He shrugged it off.

"Now, what should I do? Everyone seemed to have left into different places at the same time." L murmured.

Suddenly the phone rang, it was Watari, "what's wrong Watari?"

"L! Three criminals have died, they're reporting it on the TV right now!" He said quickly.

L froze for a second before scrambling around, trying to find the universal remote. He found one and pressed 'on'. The TV turned on but there was another episode of Doctor Who on the TV. "Dammit!" L screamed, pressing 'pause'.

Everything was silent. L waited, _that's weird_, he thought and jumped up and looked down the hallway. He saw the Janitor, in mid-stride, but he wasn't walking and Matsuda was walking up the corridor to the room he was in.

"What the?" L said as he looked at the universal remote. He pressed 'play' and the Janitor and Matsuda started walking again.

"L!" Matsuda yelled as he noticed that L was there. L pressed 'pause' again. Everything stopped again.

He then pressed 'rewind'. Everything started moving backwards. He started walking back to his couch and pressed 'stop' then 'play'. Suddenly he tripped, and the universal remote slipped through his fingers and fell hard onto the hard floor.

It was quite weak for a remote, as soon as it touched the floor, bits of plastic and metal springs and machinery sprayed outwards.

In L's mind that was as bad as a mushroom bomb exploding, "GAH!" he groaned.

He knew that the universal remote was possibly going to be the greatest weapon against Kira and setting everyone in their right dimensions, but there was no saving the remote now.

He kicked the couch, realising that he didn't have shoes on and hobbled to the couch, mumbling angry words that he doesn't normally use.

* * *

**Okay, we didn't reach the 5 review guarantee. Buuut, I've updated today so let's try our best again! Ima gonna do Light's POV next, I've got a great idea for it. And now, you guys are gonna be dying with anticipation for the next chapter aren't you? So, let's see if we reach the 5 review quota and I'll update tomorrow!**

**I am so not evil in any way!**


	14. Light's POV

**14. Light's POV**

Light felt proud with himself, _that's another three criminals dead, _he thought to himself. Originally, the plan was to pretend that he needed to go to the toilet to kill a few criminals but now that he's been here for a while, he decided to go anyway. He carefully hid his piece of the Death Note back into the secret compartment in his watch and put up the lid of the toilet quickly. He slid his pants off and started to take a poo when he heard running and yelling outside, _what the hell are they doing out there? _He asked himself.

He found out what they were doing the hard way five seconds afterwards when L kicked down the door to his toilet cubicle with two police officers and Matsuda by his side. There was an awkward silence and the people who invaded Light's privacy looked away.

Ryuk's head went through the wall of the cubicle beside Light, "I heard all the commotion what's going..." he trailed off, noticing that Light was taking a poo with his pants down by his ankles.

"What do you think you're doing L? Don't you know anything about privacy?" Ryuk asked, stifling a laugh.

"How can you say that with a relative straight face when you're the one with your head sticking out of a wall near him?" L said without looking at him.

"Ah, you're right. I'm gonna go far, far away from here for a bit and try to forget what I saw." Ryuk said and his head disappeared into the wall.

"Ah..." L started, "sorry about all this,"

"GET. THE HELL! OUT OF HERE!" Light screamed, his voice cracked.

As the officers closed the now broken door, they laughed silently.

"GOD, DOES ANYONE EVER GET ANY PRIVACY AROUND HERE?" Light continued, he would have been normally happy since he's killed a few criminals after what has happened for the past few weeks, but this has ruined his whole day. No scratch that, his whole month. The other officers are going to talk about this incidence and spread the word for a _long_ time.

* * *

**Long time no see, sorry this one's a short one. I lost my original idea of this scenario and I couldn't think of anything else.**


	15. The Doctor's Walk Part 2

**15. The Doctor's Walk Part 2**

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked, getting annoyed, "and, I've ruined your mojo anyway, so why don't you just step out so I can see you?"

"SHUT UP!" the voice boomed. "What is wrong with you? Do you always go around, ruining people's mojos?"

"So? You're the one who's made me gone through all this trouble just to have a 'talk'. Why don't you get on with it?" the Doctor snapped back.

There was mumbling. A few curses made the Doctor's ear jerk a couple of times when the voice coughed. "Okay, back to the point."

The Doctor crossed his arms.

"I'd like to play a game." The voice said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, for Rasillon's sake, stop bloody copying different things!" the Doctor yelled out loud.

"Give me a break!" the voice complained, "I want to play a game."

"Fine…what is it?" the Doctor asked. He turned to Hiro, "we're leaving if he does something stupid again."

Hiro looked at him with confused eyes, "what is happening?"

"I don't know, and for once, I'm not going to find out because this idiot is a waste of time."

"I can hear you, you know." The voice said, his voice trembling.

"Oh, you're not going to cry are you?" the Doctor complained.

A boy came out of the corner, his chin trembling, tears running down the side of his face. "I only wanted to play a game…" he sobbed through a modified bullhorn.

The Doctor froze.

Hiro looked at him, "you're in deep crap right now."

The Doctor looked at him, "why?"

"That's the mayor's kid. If the mayor found out you made his son cry, you'll be sorry."

The Doctor looked back at the kid who was still sobbing, "but why does he want to play with me?"

"Because you're a space man." The boy sobbed.

"What?" the Doctor yelled. "That's ridiculous, why would I be a spaceman?"

"I know you are, my daddy said so." The boy answered.

"Your father says so?" the Doctor looked at Hiro, "I must meet his father."

* * *

**Okay, I'll be at camp so there'll be no updates for the next 3-4 days. Hopefully this chapter was better than the last. I'm just a bit tired so I'm a bit strained with jokes for the past couple of days. Bye bye for now!**

**ADVERTISING TIME!  
_If you have been enjoying this story, and want to get away from all my comical genius for a bit, please read my serious Doctor Who series. The first episode is completed called "The Clock Underneath Your Table" and the second episode has the first chapter out called "A House's Secret". I haven't had many reviews for that one (the series) so please help me with both of them._**


	16. Poker

**16. Poker**

Light sat there quietly. He seemed serious. Not "this is bad" serious. But "I'm going to win this" serious. And when the others kept raising their bids, and he kept matching up to them, they finally folded. And Light won a big amount of money. In fact, he had the worst hand that was possible. A 2 of hearts and a 4 of spades. There were no pairs that matched his cards, nor there any straights or flushes. He had won that hand using only his poker face.

Everyone groaned, "as if we believed you had a great hand?" Matsuda whinged.

"It was his face," L said, "he has some seriously good poker face."

Everyone was silent before Matsuda broke the silence again. "Uh, L, that sentence didn't make sense."

"What?" L asked.

"The sentence that you just said. It didn't make sense."

"Sure it does. I always make sense." L retaliated.

"Well, that one 'he has some seriously good poker face' does not make sense." Light commented. "I understand what you mean, but that sentence doesn't make sense."

"How can it not make any sense if you understood what it means?" L asked.

"It's very bad Japanese okay?" Light snapped, getting irritated.

The Janitor walked in. "Just listen to them, I heard what you said, and even I know that's very bad English."

"Japanese." Matsuda interrupted.

"Japanese, same thing. Anyway. You should have said something like 'he has a seriously good poker face'."

L looked at each of their faces silently. "Bah! Fine, _sorry_. I'm _sorry_ I'm not perfect enough for you guys." With that, he stood.

The group groaned. "Oh, come on L, don't be so immature, sit down." Light said.

"No, since _you_ guys are perfect and _I'm _not, I better leave."

At that point the Doctor came in, "how's it going kids?" he asked, "playing nice?"

There was a silence and an awkward turtle was crawling across the carpet. The Janitor picked the turtle up. "Ah, Norbert, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

They looked at him, "you have a pet turtle?"

"No, this is tonight's dinner." The Janitor said cooly before putting the turtle into the cleaning cart.

"So, what's happening?" the Doctor looked at the table. "Poker huh? Texas hold 'em?" they nodded. "Cool!" he exclaimed as he sat down.

"Where have you been?" L asked.

"A walk. Then had a visit to the Mayor's." The Doctor said calmly.

"The Mayor's?" everybody exclaimed, except for the Janitor. He was as confused as the Doctor.

"Why?" Light asked, getting tense.

"Long, long story." The Doctor said.

There was a silence as they waited.

"Oh, you actually want me to tell you?" the Doctor said.

"Duh..."they growled.

* * *

**Sorry about the lag on updating. Went through a dry patch of humour. But soon it'll be a bit more regular on the updating. It's just I'm getting less time off the computer because of my dad. So, next update would **_**probably**_**, and I say **_**probably**_**, in the next 1-2 days.**


	17. Flashback Part 1

**17. Flashback Part 1**

"I must see him," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Well, you know, because there's something more than meets the eye about this whole scenario and I want to find out about it." The Doctor explained.

Hiro just looked at him, then laughed quietly.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just 'more than meets the eye'. That reminds me of Transformers." Hiro explained as he snickered.

"Have you been listening to me?" the Doctor exclaimed, obviously getting angry.

Hiro picked up on his tone. "Oh yes, yes I have." Lying through his teeth.

The Doctor crossed his arms.

"_What_? It's just this whole thing's been a drag. Can I _please_ go home now? I'm getting kind of tired." Hiro whinged.

"No, because of that, you're sticking around-" the Doctor started.

"Hey," the deep voice boomed loudly. Both the Doctor and Hiro covered their ears at the same time.

The mayor's son was standing there. A cable connected to his bullhorn, probably connected to a power point. He was speaking through it.

"I thought this was all about me…" the son said before sobbing loudly, still using the bullhorn.

"What a spoilt brat." Hiro mouthed.

"I agree." The Doctor returned.

* * *

"Wait, are you saying the mayor's son hired this teen named Hiro to get your attention just to play with you?" L asked.

"We can see now that he's no good with kids." The Janitor commented quietly.

There was an 'oooh' from everyone quietly.

"Oi! The kid was a spoilt so-and-so, okay?" the Doctor defended himself, "I'm great with kids-normal kids and not the spoilt ones-so back off!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, seems like I touched on a sensitive spot." The Janitor apologized mockingly.

The Doctor shook his head, "anyway…"

* * *

"What should we do?" Hiro mouthed, the mayor's son still cried.

"I don't know. Let me try something." The Doctor answered.

He looked at the mayor's son. "Hello…hello! Little boy!"

The boy stopped sobbing. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

The Doctor shivered. "Look, I'll play with you if that's what you want."

The boy brightened up. "Really?"

"Yes, but first, I need to see your dad." The Doctor said.

The boy became moody again. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why-?"

"No."

"-Not?"

"No."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "But-"

"No."

"-It's-"

"Nope."

"-Im-"

"Nah."

"-portant-"

Nopey-nopey-nope." The boy said, giving the Doctor an evil smile.

The Doctor looked around for a few seconds then he snapped back to face the boy "-for me to meet your father!"

The boy stamped his feet. "Oh, not fair! I wasn't ready!"

The Doctor slapped his palms on his forehead and rubbed his eyes, _this is going to be hard_.

* * *

**I've planned up to chapter 19 and I'll put them up very soon.**


	18. Flashback Part 2

**18. Flashback Part 2**

"In the end, I managed to convince the boy to bring me to his father." The Doctor said.

"That's it?" Ryuk asked.

"Of course that's it. I told you what you wanted to know." The Doctor complained.

"Actually," Light said slowly, "you told us that you went to see the mayor at his house."

"I did?" the Doctor asked. "Oh yes, I did. Sorry"

* * *

"Ah, so you met Jaden I take it?" Mayor Hirogawa commented. A quite round man, dressed in a fluro-coloured suit, had a combover of disappearing grey hair and talked in a flamboyant, high-pitched voice.

"Jaden?" the Doctor and Hiro asked in unison.

"My adorable son." Hirogawa pointed to Bullhorn Boy. He smiled like a sweet angel, _if only you saw what he was like twenty minutes ago, adorable won't be the word that you'll use,_ the Doctor thought.

"Ah, young Jaden, yes. We've met." Hiro said as he glared at Jaden.

"Who is this?" Hirogawa asked-no he ordered.

"That is Hiro. He is my companion." The Doctor said, coming to the rescue.

"Ah ok yes, I've been told that you travel with companions but usually isn't it beautiful ladies?" Hirogawa asked.

"Uh, not this time." The Doctor said.

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought that you have changed your preferences," Hirogawa said quietly.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Pardon?" the Doctor enquired at the same time.

"Oh, nothing." Hirogawa said cooly.

There was an awkward silence before the Doctor picked up on something that Hirogawa said that made him tense his muscles.

"You said that you were 'told'. What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"When did I say that?" Hirogawa said while he poured himself a glass of champagne. "Want one?" he asked politely.

Both Hiro and the Doctor simultaneously said "no, thank you." They looked at each other. They've agreed or disagreed at a thought simultaneously for a few times now. Were they just coincidences? The Doctor shook the thought off, _nah, that's impossible_.

"You said that just a minute or two ago." The Doctor said.

"Really? I can't remember." Hirogawa said before he sipped his champagne.

"Uh, yes you did. And I believe you do remember." The Doctor snapped.

"Yeah, you said "I've been told that you travel with companions'." Hiro chirped in.

"oooh, aren't you a feisty one?" Hirogawa commented quietly. He wiggled his eyebrows.

The Doctor and Hiro took a tiny step back. They were saved by Bullhorn Boy-Jaden.

"Daddy, it's time for the my special daily chore."

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, you two have to leave. But please, come visit anytime." Hirogawa said, showing the two out.

"No, it was our pleasure, meeting you. Thank you for even letting us into the house." The Doctor said politely.

"Oh, you sweet thing, you." Hirogawa said before shutting the door.

When the two were out of the grounds they shuddered.

"So was he what I think he was?" Hiro asked.

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, yes."

"And the special daily chore?" Hiro asked.

"Um," the Doctor said uncomfortably, "yes. I suppose so."

There was a silence a very, very awkward one.

* * *

"Are you going to try to get anything more out of him?" L asked.

"No way! I'm scared something bad is going to happen." The Doctor said quickly.

"Don't worry guys, it says that Hirogawa adopted his son." Matsuda yelled from another room to the rest of the group who were still sitting on the couch.

Everyone sighed in relief but their breaths hitched when they realised that that didn't change anything much on what they thought the special 'chore' was.

* * *

**This whole flashback thing was just for fun. And to close off a plot path that I started in chapter 11. One more chapter to do today. It'll be up very soon.**


	19. Watching TV Part 5

**19. Watching TV Part 5**

"Hey, since we've watched all of _your_ show," L said to the Doctor, "and watched all of _our_ show from your universe, shouldn't we watch all of the episodes of Janitor's show?"

"What makes you think I'm on a show?" the Janitor said.

"Well, in my universe there was a show that you were in called Scrubs." The Doctor said.

"Here too." L agreed.

The Janitor looked at them both. "No, no, no. That's not possible. Life was just normal back where I came from. It can't be a TV show."

"Bad luck, in my universe, my normal life was running around saving planets, galaxies, the whole universe from bad things from happening." The Doctor said.

"And catching Kira is what we do everyday here." L continued.

But the Janitor still disbelieved it.

"Nah! It's still not possible. You guys are wrong. I am not in any TV show." He said.

"Yes you are. It's called Scrubs." The Doctor reasoned.

Aha! See, if I was in any TV shows, I'll make sure it's not named Scrubs. What kind of name is Scrubs anyway? I would have made it something like 'The Wonderful Janitor and the Cookoo Crazy Doctors'" the Janitor fought back.

"Wonderful Janitor and the…Cookoo Crazy Doctors'?" Light asked sceptically.

"_The _Wonderful Janitor and the Cookoo Crazy Doctors." Janitor corrected. "That 'The' part is important."

"Well it's called 'Scrubs' and JD is the main character." The Doctor simply said.

"What? Impossible!" the Janitor exclaimed. "Jack! Is this true?"

There was a silence. "um, Janitor, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Shut up! I'm trying to talk to Jack." The Janitor snapped at him.

There was an awkward silence.

**Yes…**

"AHA! I knew you could talk to us!" the Janitor asked.

"Um, we didn't hear anything." The Doctor said.

The Janitor narrowed his eyes. "you bastard…"

**If you're going to ask if what they were talking about then yes, it's true. You are in a TV show called Scrubs and JD is the narrator for 8 of the 9 seasons that have come out.**

"Ah and I'm the narrator for the 9th season?" Janitor asked, getting excited.

**Uh…no. A new intern becomes the new narrator.**

"Damn it!" the Janitor exclaimed.

**Why don't you just watch the show?**

"Fine fine!" the Janitor said, slumping down onto the couch. "Show me it."

L moved slowly as he continued to watch the Janitor with wary eyes.

"what?" snapped the Janitor.

* * *

**Well, I'll upload the 20th chapter as soon as I can, but Death Note is going to be on hiatus again as I'm going to live and go around for inspirations and jokes. I've run dry because my life hasn't been too funny so far because of the school holidays, but hopefully after spending some time interacting with friends at school, I'll get new jokes and scenarios. Hope you've been enjoying the series so far though.**

**1. If you want to help me, message me some ideas. But don't expect me to do _all _of them, okay?**

**2. Help me out also by reading and reviewing and (if you really want to) advertising my other stories.  
Death Note: **"Nothingness" and "That boy"  
**Doctor Who:**"The Missing Link", "Darkness", "The Clock Underneath Your Table" and "A House's Secret"

**Thanks again.**


	20. School's Out

**Before I start, I want to thank you guys who have: read, reviewed, added this to your favourite stories list, and/or added me to your favourite authors list and suggested. It really has pushed me on to keep writing this and updating it. This has been the longest one I have ever done. All (including this one) 20 chapters of it has been fun to write, and I'm grateful that you guys have enjoyed it.**

**Ah, great job Jack, you've made this sound like it's going to be finished. Well, to those who are worrying, I'm not finishing it. I'm just going to go on hiatus for a while till my life gets funny and I have tonnes and tonnes of inspirations and ideas.**

**But, good news to those that still want to read more, I'll update whenever I get an idea but it won't be like one chapter every week or something-it might, if my life is that awesome, and sometimes there might be more than just one chapter a week-but sometimes I won't update for a long time. So, I think I've said too much so I'll just let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**20. School's out**

L walked into the base and saw that everyone was playing twister. They looked up at him and smiled, "come join us L!" the Doctor invited. He staggered backwards, _but I was only gone to get some ice-cream_, he thought.

Then he bolted right up. He found himself in his bed somehow and realised that what he had just experienced was a nightmare. Something rustled in his bed and Light sat up next to him, both were not wearing any shirts and L didn't want to know whether or not he had no pants on underneath the blanket like L didn't.

Light bolted right up. _That was weird. Why would I ever dream about being in bed, naked with L?_ Worried Light, he couldn't possibly be gay, can he?

* * *

"Oh, come on…" begged the Janitor when Light walked into the base.

"No." L said as he sipped a cup of tea, looked cross at it and added another 3 sugar cubes.

"Why can't we just play _twister_?" the Janitor asked.

Light froze.

"You did this didn't you? You just set me up!" the Janitor yelled, looking up.

**What? It's all for comedic relief. You never get your way in Scrubs.**

"We're not in Scrubs are we?" the Janitor yelled.

**Sorry, I'm boss.**

"I hate you."

L noticed that Light was at the door. "Ah, Light, wasn't today the last day of school?"

"Yeah it was," Light answered calmly.

"How was it?" L asked.

"Ah, you know, same old, same old." Light answered in a neutral voice.

"Actually no, I don't know. I never went to school" L said cooly.

"You kidding right?" Light asked.

"Nope. I was stuck in an orphanage till I found some dark secrets about the orphanage and since then, I've been looked after and taught by Watari." L said.

"Really?" L asked again.

"Yeah. The workers used to call me," in a mocking, low voice, "_that boy_"

"Oh, ok then." L said, not caring anymore.

"Ah, yes, I remember when I was in school." The Janitor mumbled.

"You," Light paused, "went to school?"

"Hecks yes, why is that so hard to believe?" the Janitor asked.

"Well, it's just, you're not the most intelligible person around…" L started.

"Well I did go to school!" the Janitor snapped, "I remember one day, I found a ferret in the toilets..."

Everybody paused.

"…it tried to bite my butt." The Janitor continued.

"Okay, everybody, what are you up to?" the Doctor came in at that point.

"We're talking about school." L answered.

"Oh, yes, school…I still remember back when I was at school." The Doctor mumbled.

"Really? How was alien school?" the Janitor asked.

"What do you mean 'alien school'? I was taught in Wales." The Doctor fought back.

"Wales? How old are you?" Light asked.

"How old? I'm 21." The Doctor answered flatly.

"But in the show it said you're, what, 907 years old?" Light asked.

"What, you believe in everything they say on TV smart-ass boy?" the Doctor mocked Light.

"Well, yes I do, because if it wasn't true, then I wouldn't be able to kill all of those criminals that the TV shows!" Light snapped, then he realised what he said.

The Janitor was ecstatic. "Yes! Finally we're getting somewhere! ARREST HIM!"

L was smiling on the inside. On the outside he was serious. "Was that a confession?"

Ryuk was gob-smacked. "What have you done Light? Right when it was getting even more fun."

The Doctor slumped. "oh bugger…"

* * *

**Aren't I the bugger to put you guys through all that and then put this on hiatus? I know, I know. I'm so devilish. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Better hope that I update soon so you'll know what's gonna happen, huh? *****does evil laugh*******

**No, I'm joking, I know the outline of it but haven't worked out the details yet, well, so long guys, for now.**

**Jack/Kid W25**

**PS. Light is not gay. It was just for comedic purposes.**

**PPS. "That Boy" is another fanfic of mine about L, a serious one at that too, read and review if you want.**


	21. It's His Plan Part 1

**21. It's His Plan Part 1**

**This chapter is rated T for implied swearing ^ ~ ^**_**Previously on **Doctor Note:_

* * *

_The Janitor was ecstatic. "Yes! Finally we're getting somewhere! ARREST HIM!"_

_L was smiling on the inside. On the outside he was serious. "Was that a confession?"_

_Ryuk was gob-smacked. "What have you done Light? Right when it was getting even more fun."_

_The Doctor slumped. "oh bugger…"_"Why is this happening to me?" the Doctor mumbled as he looked around, confused. "This was not supposed to happen."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Light exclaimed, flustered. "I didn't do anything. This is a set up!"

The Janitor shook his head, "you and all of us in this room know that you _did_ basically confessed on being Kira."

Light peered around him and saw that the Doctor was as flustered as him. "It's him! He's Kira!"

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "But that's impossible."

"Yes Light, that's impossible." L said calmly.

"Guards, arrest him!" Matsuda screamed the order.

**Janitor.**

"Ah, sh-" the Janitor started.

**Don't swear, little kids are reading this. You need to stop this from happening. The story is not over yet. It'll be over when I feel like making it over. And it can't be not over when Light is caught and is found out as Kira.**

The Janitor sighed with exasperation. "_What?"_

**He will not be caught.**

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" the Janitor said quietly.

**I am going to bring an alien race into the story. They are the Asunian race. You will tell the Doctor this and he'll do the rest.**

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" the Janitor pouted.

**Because you're the only one that I can talk to. The Doctor is part of this story.**

"No pressure then."

The Janitor walked up to the Doctor and whispered next to his ear. "Jack said for me to tell you this, but an Asunian is going to jump through a crack at any moment now."

The Doctor looked at him with terrified eyes, "no..."

"Uh, yes."

"No..."

"Yes."

"No, that's bad. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" the Janitor exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because if that is true, we still have a chance of making all of this right again." the Doctor said before going off to do something quickly.

"We?" the Janitor repeated to himself, then he looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "Ihate you..."

* * *

**Well here's a new update. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this. Won't be another one for a while.**


	22. IHP Part 2: The Asunian Problem

**22. I.H.P. Part 2: The Asunian Problem**

**This chapter is rated T for implied swearing**

_**Previously on **Doctor Note:_

_The Janitor walked up to the Doctor and whispered next to his ear. "Jack said for me to tell you this, but an Asunian is going to jump through a crack at any moment now."_

_The Doctor looked at him with terrified eyes, "no..."_

"_Uh, yes."_

"_No..."_

"_Yes."_

"_No, that's bad. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes!" the Janitor exclaimed. "Why?"_

"_Because if that is true, we still have a chance of making all of this right again." the Doctor said before going off to do something quickly._The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and rummaged around until he found what he wanted. "Ah, yes, the Rimrod."

* * *

He ran back to the main room. Light was getting handcuffed. He ran to the Janitor, "did he tell you where the Asunian is appearing?"

"Uh," the Janitor started.

**Right next to him.**

"Right next to you." the Janitor answered.

The Doctor jumped to his right, pointing the Rimrod everywhere. "Where is it? It's not showing."

**I was just joking.**

"Oh you're bullsh-" the Janitor started.

"WHERE IS IT?" the Doctor yelled.

"I don't know!" Janitor yelled, "Jack was joking around when he told me where he was going to appear!"

"Give me some help!" the Doctor yelled at him again.

"Help us!" the Janitor yelled.

**The Asunian is going to appear behind Light. Make sure the Doctor let him get Light or else there's no way this predicament is going to get fixed.**

"He's going to appear behind Light and take him away. You must let him do that." the Janitor explained.

"What? She might kill him!" the Doctor yelled.

L was too busy being proud of capturing Light to notice any of the yelling that was going on around him. Light began to cry.

"She? Who's she?" the Janitor yelled.

"The Asunians are all female. They've made adaptations that allow them to make clones by pretending to have sex." the Doctor explained.

"What? So a whole lesbian race?" the Janitor asked.

"Yes."

"That's trippy." the Janitor mumbled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a crack that sounded like thunder and a normal looking female in a space suit appeared behind Light. Everyone froze. The Doctor tensed.

"Let her take him away." the Janitor reminded the Doctor.

"How can I trust Jack? I don't even know he's real." the Doctor explained.

**Trust me. It'll buy him some time.**

"Trust him. It'll buy you some time." the Janitor repeated.

The Doctor thought about it for a bit then lowered the Rimrod. "What does that do anyway?" the Janitor asked, pointing at the Rimrod.

"Now's not the time..." the Doctor growled, watching intently at the Asunian.

Sure enough, the Asunian only looked around and took Light before another crack of thunder sounded and disappeared with him.

L and the others were gob-smacked. The Doctor looked on, amazed.

"What's next on your plan?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not," the Janitor answered, "it's His plan."

**He'll be back soon.****Here's another update. If any of you are wondering what 'I.H.P.' means, it's only 'It's His Plan'. It's just in all the different parts of this arc, it'll have a different name. And I need to shorten it to give me some space.**


	23. IHP Part 3: Light is taken

**23. I.H.P Part 3: Light is taken**

**This chapter is rated T for...well, because all in all it's rated T.**

_**Previously on **Doctor Note:_

_Sure enough, the Asunian only looked around and took Light before another crack of thunder sounded and disappeared with him._

_L and the others were gob-smacked. The Doctor looked on, amazed._

"_What's next on your plan?" the Doctor asked._

"_It's not," the Janitor answered, "it's His plan."_Light opened his eyes slowly. Was he dead?

* * *

**No you're not dead.**

Light jumped. "Who's there?" he screamed.

**It's me, Jack. And did you know, you scream sort of like a little girl.**

"What? Jack?" Light ignored the last part, "are you the 'Jack' that the Janitor has been talking about?"

**Yes I am. Now, you must wonder why the alien that appeared took you. So, if you want to be saved from getting caught because you are Kira then you must listen to me carefully. Okay?**

"Wait...you're actually going to help me?" Light asked, confused.

**Yes I am, so, all you need to do is pretend that you were tortured, then I'll return you back to the rest.**

"Oh, okay. Is that all?" Light asked.

**Then you need to explain to them that the Asunian invader controlled your mind and that you couldn't remember what happened around ten minutes before the Asunian invader came.**

"Will that actually work? L's not that stupid..." Light commented.

**So am I. That's why I've got help from the Doctor. He doesn't want you to be caught either.**

"Ah, so he's going to assure that this Asunian invader did actually take control my mind..."

**Yes.**

"But how would I convince them that I was actually tortured?" Light wondered.

**Leave that to me.**

Then suddenly the Asunian came in to the room, "information must be extracted out of you. We shall learn all of the secrets of this world."

"What? You're going to torture me?" Light yelled. "Is it going to torture me?"

**Yes. _She_ is.**

"What? I didn't know I was going to actually be tortured. I want out of this! I want _out _of this!"

**Unfortunately, you don't get everything you want in life.**

Light started, "wh-"

**See you soon Light-o boy****I've always wanted to hurt Light. YES! Sorry this update took a while to do, had a writer's block for a while.**


	24. IHP Part 4: Everything is Gonna be Fine

**24. I.H.P. Part 4: Everything is Gonna be Fine**

**This chapter is rated M...for one F-Bomb. So little kids who may have somehow ended up reading this...I feel sorry for you.**

_**Previously on **Doctor Note:_

_Then suddenly the Asunian came in to the room, "information must be extracted out of you. We shall learn all of the secrets of this world."_

_"What? You're going to torture me?" Light yelled. "Is it going to torture me?"_

_**Yes. She is.**_

_"What? I didn't know I was going to actually be tortured. I want out of this! I want out of this!"_

_**Unfortunately, you don't get everything you want in life.**_

_Light started, "wh-"_

****

__

**See you soon Light-o boy**

* * *

Hiro walked into the toilets and went to a cubicle. As he started his business, there was a crack like thunder right behind him and he jumped.

"WHAT THE F-?" he yelled and when he saw a teenage boy standing there, his clothes all torn and his face bloodied, he fainted.

When he woke up again, he saw that the teenage boy was still around he screamed. Like a girl.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Hiro yelled.

"Look, I'm Light Yagami." Light explained. "I've been told that you have met the Doctor, I must get to the Doctor. Can I borrow your phone?"

* * *

The phone rang and L literally leapt at it.

"Hello?" L said calmly.

"L? It's me Light. I'm fine. I'll be at headquarters in half an hour." Light murmured at the other end.

"Wait, where are you? What happened to you?" L asked urgently.

"I was _freaking_ abducted by an alien. WEREN'T YOU BLOODY THERE?" Light screamed.

"Okay, okay, fair enough. Try to come here as soon as possible. We have some unfinished business." L said sternly and hung up.

"Who was that?" Matsuda asked.

L looked at him with intense eyes, before sitting down, tucking his knees under his chin and taking a sip out of his cup of tea. "Light."

The Doctor froze. "He's alright?"

"Yes. He sounds a bit shaken, but he's back on Earth at least." L answered.

The Doctor looked at the Janitor and the Janitor shrugged.

The Doctor sighed loudly, "Oh, great Rasillon! I'm gonna take a nap. I'll be in my TARDIS," and stomped off.

* * *

"We have some unfinished business." L said sternly and hung up.

Light shivered. "There's no way I'm coming back now."

**Go.**

"Oh, come on. After what you've done to me you expect me to listen to you?" Light asked loudly.

Hiro stood there awkwardly. "Uh, can I have my phone back, bro? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh," Light gave back Hiro's phone, "sorry about that, thank you very much."

"You're...welcome." Hiro shuffled past Light and ran out of the bathroom.

Light waited a minute then started to speak quietly, "I am not coming back. They're going to arrest me!"

**Go. I've got a plan. And for the plan to work, you need to go back to headquarters.**

"Really? You couldn't fabricate any plans that involve them losing their memories?" Light asked hypothetically.

**Well, of course. But then there wouldn't be as many jokes.**

"What?" Light asked.

**Don't worry. But you need to go back to headquarters. Stat.**

"That was a very inconspicuous subject change." Light said flatly.

**Go.**

"Fine! But what about my clothes? Can you at least give me some decent clothes?" Light asked.

**The author says yes...**

"Alright!" Light celebrated prematurely.

**...but no.**

"You know what? I HATE YOU!" Light yelled.

Security came crashing through the door, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" they yelled. Light did so quickly. While they were cuffing him, he muttered, "fuck you Jack."

* * *

5 long hours later, L came through the door. "I've released you. But only for questioning." Then he turned around and started walking. Light could only follow since there were big bodyguards surrounding them two.

L paused and turned around and looked at Light up and down.

"What happened to you? You look terrible."

* * *

**I'm BACK! And yes. This story arc will finish next chapter. Unfortunately, this story is still on hiatus so there won't be updates for a while. I'm sorry, but I'ma gonna have exams real soon and believe it or not, my parents want me to study, so, for now...sayonara!**


	25. IHP Part 5: Over

**25. I.H.P. Part 5: Over**

**This chapter is rated T. Just because it's been rated T all over.**_**Previously on **Doctor Note:_

* * *

_5 long hours later, L came through the door. "I've released you. But only for questioning." Then he turned around and started walking. Light could only follow since there were big bodyguards surrounding them two._

_L paused and turned around and looked at Light up and down._

"_What happened to you? You look terrible."_Light sat uncomfortably on the couch. His hands were tied behind his back. Two brawly bodyguards behind him. L sat opposite him, swirling his cup of tea with a lollipop in his mouth.

* * *

The Janitor was somewhere else. For some reason he wasn't there. Nobody knew why. It was very OOC of him. Who've wanted Light to be caught out since he came into their universe.

The Doctor looked gloomy. How did it all get to this? He tried his hardest to make sure the timeline of this universe didn't get _too_ messy. But it seems that this Jack didn't want that at all. That's if this Jack even existed.

The Janitor was the one who told him that Jack had it all under control. But now the Janitor isn't here, and there's no guidance for the Doctor to fix everything up. What was he going to do?

L smirked. It is finally over. Kira - Light - is finally caught. The case is solved. All that's got to happen now is the official questioning. But they've got the confession on tape. For safety reasons, L placed secret microphones all around the Headquarters. It's paid off.

Light saw L smirking and scowled. Dammit, he thought, where the hell is Ryuk? Why can't he write their names down? I've gotta get out of this somehow.

"So," L started, breaking the tension. Testing the waters of Light's ever-changing moods. Sort of like a woman on PMS, he thought, "since when did you start being Kira?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Light said gloomily.

Ah, thought L, stubborn.

"Please don't beat around Light. I've got your confession on tape. You can't lie your way out now." L pressed, "when did you start being Kira?"

"Please! Please! Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about." Light cried out, tears streaming down his face.

There's the sympathetical swing, L thought to himself. "Light, answer the question." L's voice was assertive.

"Since the very beginning, okay? The very first criminal that died was caused by me!" Light finally broke and said it triumphantly before fixing his composure and showed a blank face.

His hopelessness is making him crazy, L thought. "How and where did you find the Death Note?" he asked.

"This is sexual harassment." Light mumbled quietly but everyone heard. An awkward silence followed. Matsuda who was standing next to the Doctor asked, "uh, how exactly is this sexual harassment?"

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water..." Light started singing, rocking back and forth.

The Doctor face-palmed. There's no fixing this timeline now.

The Janitor ran in, "sorry, I was in the toilet." He saw the bodyguards and noticed the tension. "Did you start without me? Why?"

L was very surprised. "You...go to the toilet?"

"Of course, I'm a human being, why won't I go to the toilet?" the Janitor asked.

"It's just we never know if you go to the toilet. We just assume you don't go to the toilet. Doctor, being the only being in this room that knew about Death Note and Scrubs as a show, have you ever seen the Janitor going to the toilet?" L asked the Doctor, who was looking as surprised as he was.

"No. I'm surprised about this as well...wow!" the Doctor answered absent-mindedly.

"Oh come on!" the Janitor groaned.

"Anyway, let's get back to the interrogation." L said, turning back to Light as Light finished singing.

**Tell the Doctor about the Asunian Incident.**

Janitor groaned and thought, this will fix everything up won't it?

**Yes. I'm sorry, but I'm the writer of this story, anything I say, will happen. Even if you don't want to do it, you will do it.**

The Janitor groaned and leaned in to the Doctor's ear. "Jack told me to tell you to remember about the Asunian Incident."

The Doctor froze for a minute and lit up. "Wait a minute!"

Everyone turned to look at him. "There was an intergalactic incident that involved the Asunians." the Doctor explained, "they have the ability to control the minds of different beings without the being even knowing it. If we look back to when he 'confessed', we'll see that he was more cranky than usual. You shouldn't be cranky on the last day of school."

"Maybe it was that time of month." L said.

"Oi!" complained Light.

"I was joking. But why would the Asunian make him say that?" L asked.

"Because they knew it was going to cause chaos and that gave them an opportunity to be dramatic. They love being dramatic. They are women, of course." the Doctor explained.

Everyone except the Doctor thought of the same thing at once. It was: was that a sexist comment just then?

"How would they have had the time to mind-control him?" L asked, still sceptic.

"Well, at recess at school. Or lunch. They can do it telepathically. Sort of like a spyware on a computer. You go into the wrong website, you get a spyware virus without you knowing it."

L started to look convinced. "What do we do to get him out of the mind-control?"

"He just needs a great punch to knock him out of it" the Doctor said calmly and smiled.

Matsuda jumped up, "I'll do it!"

"WHAT!" Light screamed.

L pulled him back noticing that the Janitor was not happy that Light was getting off the hook. He wasn't happy either. But the Janitor was the visitor to this universe.

"Doctor, should the Janitor be the one who punches Light?" L asked.

"Yeah, he's a great puncher." the Doctor answered.

"Alright, I'll knock the sense into his head. Literally." the Janitor said, coming to Light who was sinking into the couch.

"No, please, think of anoth-" he was interrupted by a great punch to the head by the Janitor.

L whistled. "You're right, he is a great puncher."

"Is that enough?" the Janitor asked, "I don't think so, I think I better punch him again just in case."

"No, that's enough, he's fine now." the Doctor said as he looked at his sonic screwdriver. He puts the screwdriver back into his chest pocket and sighed, the timeline's not _too _messed up.

He was glad for that.

The Janitor wasn't. He grumbled and stomped off out of the room.

* * *

Everyone went about their lives, for the Janitor it was sitting down in front of the TV and watched the Fugitive over and over again, especially the part he was in.

**It's nearly over.**

"What?" the Janitor asked, scared, he paused the DVD.

**It's nearly over. It'll be time soon enough for the Doctor to go back and for you to go back. But it won't be easy. It won't be anywhere in heaven or hell easy.****So, the final countdown's finally begun. 5 more chapters before the end of _Doctor Note_. *imaginary crowd sighs in sadness* But it won't be so straight forward. There'll still be a few more plot twists before then end.**

* * *

**But what I need for the end is for you to tell me what your favourite moment in _Doctor Note_ is. Be it funny, smart or just quote-able. I won't be able to write the last chapter without this feedback.**

**If any of you think by not telling me, I'll elongate the story but it won't. You just won't know the ending till I've got sufficient amount of feedback. Sorry, but _Doctor Note_ **_will_** end by chapter 30. Which means, it'll be the biggest story I've made so far. In words and in amount of chapters. But the words record will be broken soon by one of my serious Season of Doctor Who stories.**

**But for now, I'll give you a sneak peek of what's coming next.**

**PS. It will be longer chapters this next story arc. But I'll try to keep it quite funny too.**"_Jack told me to tell you this Doctor." the Janitor said glumly._

* * *

"_What?" the Doctor asked._

_Everyone else in the room wanted to listen too._

"_It's going to be over soon, everyone will be able to go home soon." the Janitor relayed the message._

_L sunk his shoulders. He really thought that the Doctor would have been able to help him get Light._

_Inside, Light was celebrating. He's finally able to be Kira without interruptions from this alien genius._

_Ryuk was a bit sad. It won't be half as fun any more when he's gone, he thought._

_Suddenly a familiar face appeared on the TV screen. It was the Master._

"_You're the one behind this!" the Doctor exclaimed._

"_Exactly." the Master smiled triumphantly._

**So for now, so long. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading this chapter. 5 chapters to go till the end!**


	26. Listen

**26. Listen**

_**Previously on **Doctor Note:_

_**It's nearly over.**_

"_What?" the Janitor asked, scared, he paused the DVD._

_**It's nearly over. It'll be time soon enough for the Doctor to go back and for you to go back. But it won't be easy. It won't be anywhere in heaven or hell easy.**_The Janitor hurried to the Doctor. He knocked on the TARDIS door and soon the Doctor stepped out. "what's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

* * *

"You need to come to the meeting room with me, everyone is there. I've got a message for you." the Janitor told him.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and locked it behind him out of habit. "Okay."

The Doctor followed the Janitor to the meeting room where everyone including Ryuk was there.

"What's wrong? Why do you need me?" the Doctor asked when he sat on the couch next to L.

"Jack told me to tell you this Doctor." the Janitor said glumly.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

Everyone else in the room wanted to listen too.

"It's going to be over soon, everyone will be able to go home soon." the Janitor relayed the message.

L sunk his shoulders. He really thought that the Doctor would have been able to help him get Light.

Inside, Light was celebrating. He's finally able to be Kira without interruptions from this alien genius.

Ryuk was a bit sad. It won't be half as fun any more when he's gone, he thought.

Suddenly a familiar face appeared on the TV screen. It was the Master.

"You're the one behind this!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Exactly." the Master smiled triumphantly.

"You've done better really," L mumbled.

"This is actually a message, but I am still able to answer and respond to what you say. And you know what L? This is the greatest thing I've ever done to get to the Doctor and beat him because I didn't mean to to begin with! How awesome is that?"

"Actually, that is kind of gay." Matsuda mumbled.

"And that means you're not really behind this because you never planned this to happen." Light continued.

"Shut up! All of you!" The Master yelled.

"That's not fair, it was only the two of them." the Janitor complained.

"Fine, shut up! Both of you!" the Master yelled again.

"What about the Janitor, he's talking back at you." the Doctor asked.

The Master pointed at the Janitor. "Janitor, no talking back at me."

"What about the Doctor then? _He_ was talking back at you as well" L complained this time.

"Shut up!" the Master yelled, "I'm only appearing in front of you to give you a message, okay?"

"Fine..." all of them mumbled, the Doctor just listened silently.

"You're supposed to be dead." the Doctor commented to the Master.

"Nice to see you too Doctor." the Master answered back.

"No, seriously, you're supposed to be dead. Completely dead. Why are you still alive?"

"You're supposed to be dead. Completely dead. From the first plan that I ever created to kill you. Why are _you_ still alive?" the Master answered back.

"Because they were rubbish?" the Doctor hypothetically questioned.

"No! They were masterpieces!" the Master yelled before calming down again. "And because I am somewhat mad, I've designed a challenge for you. You win, you get to go home and all that has happened in this universe's timeline gets fixed. If I win, you die. Do you want to do the challenge?"

The Doctor thought for a bit before answering, "okay."

"Great, let's start with this hint. 'Listen for something suspicious sounding'. See? How simple is that?" and the screen switched back to black.

"Watari!" L called out. Watari who was standing at the back corner quietly walked quickly but quietly to L. "Please can you bring me my laptop and put a tab on anything surrounding this headquarters for ten kilometres for anything that sounds suspicious."

Watari nodded and went off to follow the orders given by L.

"Something suspicious sounding?" the Doctor asked. "That can be anything. It can be the Janitor taking a poo-"

"Hey," the Janitor yelled.

"-or could be Light actually making out with a girl and be a normal teen for once-" the Doctor continued.

"Oi!" Light yelled.

"That's actually quite a disgusting picture, thanks a lot Doctor to make me think about that." Ryuk commented.

Suddenly, somewhere nearby there was a loud explosion that rocked the building. And the front door was kicked down and nearly literally climbing into the headquarters were Sontarans and Daleks.

"Oh crap," Ryuk mumbled as everyone ran for cover as shots were fired from the invading aliens but the Janitor stayed sitting on the couch.

"Hey! Janitor! What the hell are you doin?" Light yelled to him.

"I'm _trying_ to listen to anything sounding suspicious. Can you please tell everyone to quiet down. It's hard to listen to something specific when there's a racket around."

* * *

**This is part 1 of the last story arc. Hopefully it's still quite funny. 4 chapters till the end!**


	27. Learn

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled but no one needed to be told. Even the Janitor realised the serious trouble that they were in. Even Ryuk forgot that he couldn't get hurt by mortals.

But this sudden movement alerted the Sontarans and the Daleks and both alien races started to rain shots onto the humans and the Doctor. They managed to escape into the neighbouring room and hide behind certain objects in there.

The Doctor tried to think quickly _and_ clearly. In these circumstances-having some of your most dangerous enemies shooting at you from deadly weapons while you try to figure out what the hell is happening-even the Doctor was having trouble thinking properly.

Something that was made of glass shattered and the Doctor looked around and realised that one of the shots had shattered the glass case that protected the Death Note.

Thinking quickly, the Doctor ran and grabbed it and went back into cover behind another object. Light and Ryuk were hiding there (Ryuk still hasn't realised the aliens can't kill him yet).

Light saw the Death Note in the Doctor's hands and sniggered. The Doctor looked up and questioned him, "what?"

"Nothing, it's just, that's not gonna help at all. The Death Note doesn't work on aliens." Light explained.

"Well, you can't know that for sure, unless you've already tried it." The Doctor said.

"I did already try it." Light answered back.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed, "on who?" Then he figured who it was. "Me?"

"Well…" Light made an apologetic face.

"You tried to _kill_ me?" The Doctor asked, anger was in his voice. He's under a lot of stress.

"Let's talk about this later when we survive. _If_ we survive." Light quickly said before the Doctor progressed.

"Have you got a pen?" the Doctor asked coldly.

"Yes, it's right here." Light answered, quickly taking out a pen from his pocket.

"You always have something to write on somewhere on you I'm guessing." The Doctor muttered as he flipped the notebook to an empty page and started writing names.

"Well, yes. I am Kira, after all." Light realised that the Doctor was writing names. "Wait, you know all their names by memory?"

"I don't know what's happening. It's like my body is moving on it's own. And all their names just popped out into my head. I don't know where from." The Doctor answered.

"That must be Jack making you do all that, giving you all the names." Light muttered.

"He can do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, he can."

There was a silence when a Sontaran collapsed on the spot. They started to murmur to each other to figure out what happened. Then a Dalek shut down and that set the Daleks into a panic.

Everyone who was hiding took a peek over their hiding spot slowly to watch what is going on.

Nearly all the Daleks were dead, and Sontarans left; right; and centre were collapsing on the ground and not getting up.

Light looked menacingly at Ryuk and hissed, "I thought you told me that the Death Note doesn't work with aliens."

"I don't know!" Ryuk defended himself, "you even tried to kill him using the Death Note and it didn't work. Don't blame me on this."

The Doctor jumped out and approached the last Sontaran who was frozen on the spot.

"I don't want to die." The Sontaran cried.

"Now, you're going to tell me quickly where the Master is. I know he sent you in here and you're going to tell me where he is. You've got about three minutes until you die a painless death, like I've written." The Doctor said to him quietly, although he was still audible by all that were still hiding.

"He's changed hasn't he? He's more violent. More like the Ninth Doctor." Matsuda mumbled to L. "I didn't like him at all. One, he was ugly-"

"Please Matsuda! Not now!" L exclaimed.

Matsuda was going to retaliate but was shut up by L's menacing look.

"The Master told all of us that if we were the last one to survive you, we needed to give you this puzzle to work out where he is." The Sontaran said quietly. "It is 'I've been here all this time, haven't really helped out with anything that's happened. Who am I?' That is the riddle."

"What?" the Doctor puzzled.

"He also told us to tell you this." The Sontaran continued.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"You must work out what this riddle means and work out where the Master is because he is the only one that is able to bring you back to your own universe.

**

* * *

**

Hopefully this chapter is cool. The countdown is continuing, only 3 chapters to go! It's the same deal as last chapter, please review and tell me your favourite moments in

Doctor Note** so I can write the last chapter. Chapter 30.**

**Until I update next, peace!**


	28. Deduce

**28. Deduce**

The Sontaran collapsed shortly after what he just said.

"What does that mean? 'I've been here all this time, haven't really helped out with anything that's happened. Who am I?'?" the Doctor asked. "L, you're the genius here, help me."

"Don't humble yourself Doctor, you know you're smarter than me." L called back.

"Come on guys, it's safe now, you can come out." The Doctor called out and the others slowly got out of their hiding spots.

"Well, it's obvious, the first part. 'I've been here all this time,' so he must be one of us. Who's been here all this time. He must've changed his appearance so no one would recognize him." L thought out loud.

"He hasn't given us much to use has he?" the Doctor commented, "'haven't really helped out with anything that's happened'? What?"

"Does he mean everything that's happened recently? Or anything that has happened throughout both of our worlds' timelines?" Light asked.

"No, it must be what's happened recently. It must be. So who hasn't helped out much throughout this whole ordeal of me coming to your world?" The Doctor asked, before looking at the Janitor.

Everyone followed his gaze and realised that he's looking at the Janitor, whom, at that moment in time, was in the middle of picking his nose. He realised that everyone was looking at him and quickly took his finger out of his nose and wiping it on the side of his pants before smiling nervously.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The Janitor screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'M NOT THE MASTER!"

"I'm sorry, but according to the riddle that the Master, you, gave us, it only pointed to you. You're the only one who can be the Master." Light reasoned, giving an 'I win' smile to the Janitor.

"So, tell me, how do I get out of here? Out of this universe?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know because I'm _not_ the Master, _okay_?" the Janitor exclaimed, "why won't anybody believe me?"

"We'll give you some more time to get your thoughts straight, when we come back-" the Doctor started before Light interrupted him.

"you _better_ get your story straight or you'll be sorry."

The Doctor looked at Light coldly and when Light noticed and asked what was the problem, this was the Doctor's reply: "Really? I'm older than you. I can interrogate a bad guy, go away."

* * *

While everyone was away from him, the Janitor decided to ask Jack something.

'Jack, am I really the Master, and I don't know it, you know, like the person in that Manga, "Rabbit Doubt"?' the Janitor thought.

**No. You're just the Janitor from Scrubs.**

'Then why did you make me get caught?' the Janitor thought angrily.

**Well, because you fitted the profile, you haven't really done much.**

'But that's because you didn't make me do much' the Janitor defended himself.

**I know. I needed you to not do much.**

'Why is that?' the Janitor thought.

**To make this chapter longer.**

The Janitor was so angry that he started yelling, "WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHER-"

* * *

The Doctor looked around the room as they waited for the Janitor to calm down, he was still yelling out at Jack. What a fool, the Doctor thought to himself.

L sat down, trying to get comfortable into the nearly-destroyed couch and realised that he left his cup of tea at the desk across the room.

"Watari," L called out and the old man walked out.

"Yes L?" Watari answered.

"Would you bring me my cup of tea? It's at the other side of the room, on that desk." L said, pointing at the cup.

"Certainly," Watari said calmly and walked over to pick up the cup of tea.

Watching L and Watari made the Doctor have a brainstorm and he started to question himself in his head, what had happened when the Sontarans and the Daleks rushed into headquarters.

He went back to those events and replayed what had happened in his head. And after he was done, he could only ask himself a question. It was the million dollar question to him. It was: where did Watari go during the mayhem?

Then the Doctor realised that there's only one logical and reasonable explanation. He jumped out and yelled so loud that everyone including Ryuk jump.

"Watari! Where were you when the Sontarans and the Daleks raced into headquarters?" the Doctor asked loudly.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Watari asked.

"Don't feed me that crap. You're the Master aren't you? It's not just a coincidence that you disappeared to somewhere else just as the Sontarans and Daleks attacked headquarters!" the Doctor fought back.

"What are you talking about Doctor? Haven't we already caught the Master? Isn't he the Janitor?" L asked.

"But if you think about it even further, you'll realise that the Janitor doesn't fit the riddle perfectly. He only appeared just after I appeared here. Because, as he explains it, Jack needed a supporting character in the story that knew the truth." The Doctor started, "and if you think it even further, you'll realise that Watari here, fits the riddle perfectly."

Light, Ryuk and Matsuda caught onto what the Doctor was talking about.

"He's been here all this time…"Light and Ryuk said at the same time.

"And he's been mostly under the radar. He hadn't helped us at all at finding anything, be it Kira or the Master."

L still couldn't believe it-didn't want to believe it. "Watari, please tell me this isn't true…"

But all Watari did was give an evil grin at the Doctor.

* * *

**Ok, only two more chapters till the end! As always review, and give me feedback on your favourite, funniest moments that happened in **Doctor Note**. I need it for the last chapter, chapter 30. So please, I need it-the feedback-or else I won't be able to finish the story.**

**Until I update next, which will be posting up the last two chapters, sayonara!**


	29. Outro Part 1: Mayhem

**29. Outro Part 1: Mayhem**

"What?" Light exclaimed.

"I didn't see that one coming." Ryuk murmured.

"I think that was the point," the Doctor said, "he didn't want anyone to know till the very end."

"And it is the very end right now." Watari, the Master, grinned at the Doctor, "well done Doctor, you win."

"How long have you been posing as Watari? How _did_ you pose as Watari perfectly?" the Doctor continued.

"Since the very beginning. I made you come to this universe to play this game." The Master answered happily.

"This was all a game? And I thought I was the bored one." Ryuk commented.

"So any of us could have died just because you wanted to play a 'game' with the Doctor?" Light asked.

"Yeah, and he's won at the game, I guess it's time to get back to our universe." The Master said.

"But why in this universe?" the Doctor stopped him, "why not play your 'game' in our universe? Why stuff the timeline of this universe up?"

"Because I didn't want to stuff up the timeline of our universe. This universe was just unlucky. It was a hat pick. Other universes include the Naruto universe and the Bleach universe. Those universes would have been fun. But I didn't pick those." The Master explained.

"So," L said out of the blue, "Watari has been dead all this time?"

"That is correct." The Master laughed.

L slumped down into a couch with blank eyes and sighed.

This is no good, the Doctor thought, everyone is getting agitated except for L. And he's just plain depressed. I must do something before it gets out of-

The Doctor's thoughts got interrupted when Light just ran at , screaming bloody murder and snatched the Death Note out of the Doctor's hands. Before anyone could do anything, Light already wrote his first victim's name. L's.

Light laughed maniacally, "I'll teach you to mess around with Kira, your God! I'll kill all of you!"

L, who was still depressed, didn't do anything. It wasn't long before he collapsed of a heart attack.

Matsuda realised that his gun was somewhere in the mess in the room and before he could do anything, he collapsed following L's example.

The Janitor finally broke out of his imprisonment, "what did I miss?" then collapsed because of a heart attack.

Soon everyone was dead except for the Doctor, the Master and Light. Ryuk just kept watching.

"You," Light pointed menacingly at the Master, "how dare you mess around with my life."

The Doctor started to sneak up to Light to stop him but Light quickly spun around and kicked him in the chest, winded him. "You stay still, I'll deal with you straight after I finish with him.

"What is there to do? All you got to do is to write his name." the Doctor wheezed before getting kicked at the side by Light.

"Shut up!" Light shouted before turning back to the Master and writing his name. He laughed out loud after doing so, "you're dead!"

Right before the Master's time was up, the Master just grinned at Light.

"What are you smiling at?" Light asked. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?"

"Are you sure?" the Master answered.

"Am I sure with what?" Light asked, "that you're dead? Of course I'm sure! I wrote your name down in the Death Note!"

"Are you sure?" the Master said again then collapsed because of a heart attack.

Light laughed triumphantly before everything in the room started to morph smaller and bigger then spin around them.

"Wh-What's happening?" Light nervously asked.

Ryuk had disappeared so Light was left with the Doctor.

"Doctor! What's happening?" Light screamed.

The Doctor was gob-smacked before he remembered something that was said earlier, in the video that they watched of the Master and what he said: 'I am the final piece to the jigsaw.'

The Doctor understood that it was the Master's plan to die in the first place because everything that has happened would be undone and everyone will end up being alive in their own respective universes, without any memory of what had happened.

"Everything will be alright." The Doctor said.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go. Please, tell everyone about this so I get the most feedback that I can use. I need to know your favourite moments in **Doctor Note** to write the next chapter so please, please, please review.**

**Till next time, have a great holidays!**

**Kid/Jack**


	30. Outro Part 2: Fin

**30. Outro Part 2: Fin**

Everything swirled around him, a lot of scenes that he was part of appeared before his eyes. "This feels like I'm dying." The Doctor murmured.

He saw the group watching their respective TV shows – and they were all having a great time, he smiled at that.

He saw the time he tried to understand the mechanics of the Japanese toilet. He laughed at that.

But when he saw that he was going to die really soon according to the TV show, he stayed silent. According to the Master, they would not remember any of this when they get back to their respective universes. But he doesn't want to forget that he's going to die.

He spun around and realised that there was nothing around him. He wasn't even on the TARDIS. "How am I going to do this?"

The Doctor grabbed his psychic paper out of his jacket and wrote on it, "I'm sorry my dear, but this is an emergency."

_If I could remember what will happen according to the TV show, I might be able to avoid dying_, he thought.

Then the Master's voice boomed around him, "ah, ah, ah! When I said no one will remember, I _meant _it. As soon as you get back, every trace of the muddled universe will disappear."

"But I don't want to die." The Doctor yelled into nowhere, "I don't want to go like that – all alone."

"I'm sorry Doctor, you won't remember. Just enjoy the memories while you still can." The Master said quietly.

"But – there must be –" the Doctor gave up as he saw a montage of his time in the muddled universe.

The Doctor sighed, "I guess no one will ever remember the time where three universes collided together."

Then it was over.

* * *

**A bit too serious and sad, but I was always going for abrupt chapters with no point. And I know that in the second half, there was a point, but I came back to sudden and abrupt for the ending. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took this long for me to actually update it.**

**Kid**


End file.
